Relations
by Akuma vs Angel
Summary: Korra and Mako have been dating for ten months and Asami and Bolin would alawys stomp into one of their making out sessions. Asami and Bolin are fed up and Asami gives Korra a little talk about their relationship and possible relations.


Hi, this is a one-shot for Makorra and I want to say sorry for deleting my earlier story "Sisterly Help" to those who were reading it. I ran out of ideas, but decieding to make another with Krotana. I just need a little help for ideas from you guys though. It would be helpful to get some kind of ideas froms someone else at least some pin points.

Anyway I don't own Legend Of Korra,but if I did you wouldn't know what I would do.

* * *

**Relations**

Korra and Mako have been dating for ten months since the war between Amon who was a water bender and a blood bender. Ten months since Korra and Mako had shared their 'I love you'. Korra and Mako have been keeping it steady, but the couples still have their little make out sessions. Korra and Mako would kiss anywhere whether it be public or not in public. They would do it all day be it day or night, 24/7. Of course their little sessions would be interrupted by people such as the air bender kids or Bolin, but hey they would do it out in public.

Korra sits in her room on the girl's side of the island and as always she would wonder about her handsome fire bender boyfriend. Thinking about his warm lips touching her as they both ravage each other with passion. Thinking about him just makes her so warm inside. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock sounding her bedroom door. "Come in."She says and Asami walks. "Hey Korra, can I talk with you?"Mako's ex-girlfriend says. The girl has accepted the relationship between them and has been very happy for them and during the ten months she and Bolin have been dating. Korra has been happy for her friend, knowing that he found someone that will love him back and be more than just friends. She sits up from her bed and giving her nod. "Well, I just noticed how you and Mako have been kissing a lot lately."She says while standing in front her while a blushes creeps up her face. "Bolin have been really walking in on you two in a room alone and I was wondering if you two have been-"She pauses. "Having relations?" Korra raises her eyebrow in confusion. "Relations?"Korra says with confusions. "Yeah you know."The long haired girl says. Korra shakes her head in complete confusion. "Wow, you don't know what that means?"She says. "If I did, I would probably be embarrassed."Korra says with her still confusing facial expression. "Ok well, Relations are- "She pauses. "How am I going to explain this?" She says. "OK, Relations are, "She walks to her and whisper the definition to her. Korra faces turn red as Asami looks in front of her face to face. "Now what's your answer?"She asks. "Hell no!"She says surprising her. "Hey, don't get mad, calm down."She says. "Why would you think that?" She says. "Well, lots of things happen when you're alone and I can relate." Asami says. "I don't think I'm ever going to be the same with that word."She says. "What, relate or relations." She says. "Both."She yells at the said girl.

"It's okay, It's life and trust me relations is like another planet." She says. "Oh my spirits."Korra says covering her face with both of her hands. Asami laughs at the teen avatar. "It's ok, there's nothing you need to be ashamed about." She says and walks to the door about to leave. "And oh, if you do have relations, use protection." She says in a serious tone. Korra blushes as the girl leaves.

Asami closes the door and smiles at Bolin who was outside the door. "You actually did it." He says. "Yeah, I was serious." She says. "Next is Mako." She says and they walk away from the room of Korra who still has a bright blush on her face.

"Relations, huh?" The avatar says with wonder. She lays back with a satsisfying smile. "Who wouldn't have any relations."She says with a sly smile

* * *

For people that don't know what relations are go to youtube and search for Nutty Proffesser Relations. It's funny and I thought of it when me and my cousin where being funny.


End file.
